My very first inuyasha sleepover!
by KalaTeaMonster
Summary: Out of sheer random boredom I decided to invite some of my favorite inuyasha characters over for a sleepover. Watch and see what happen. Rated t for more chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha.

btw the characters are inuyasha,kagome,miroku,sango,sesshomaru,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala: hey guys ^_^

inuyasha: how did we get here?

kagome: and who are you?

kala: oh im the author and if i told you you'd try to leave

sango: aren't you a little to young to be an author?

kala: no

sango:yes your only-

kala:shhh!! its a secret.

sango:whatever

sesshomaru: so why are we here again?

kala: 1. im bored 2.i said so 3.i have nothing better to do. 4. don't you like sleepovers

sesshomaru: no i really don't like sleepovers

kala: that's cause you never been to one.

sesshomaru: and i should stay at this one because?

kala: free popcorn

sesshomaru: whats popcorn?

kala:only the most delicious thing you ever eaten.

sesshomaru: hmm..maybe i will stay over for this so-called sleepover and popcorn

kala:well alright first we all need to get into our pajamas

everyone:*randomly dressed in pajamas*

kagome:wow that was fast

miroku:i know

kala:well we might as well get this sleepover started

inuyasha:will there be ramen?

kala:yeah sure why not

inuyasha:sweet!


	2. Chapter 2:time to decide

kala:alright, ready to have an awesome sleepover!!

inuyasha:not really

kala:i don't care!!

Disclaimer:as i said before, i don't own inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

miroku:so what do we do now?

kala:hmm...that's a good question.i have no idea -_-

sesshomaru: so your telling me that you captured us, forced us to have a sleepover, and you don't even now what to do. your a real smart person.

kala: T_T you could have said it a little more nicely.

sesshomaru:with people like you,there is none

kala:good to know sesshomaru, good to know.

kagome:back to the point. are you sure you don't know what to do.

kala:well i guess we could watch a movie or eat popcorn or pizza, or play a game or-

inuyasha:i thought you didn't know what to do.

kala:i thought so to. well anyway, what should we do first?

miroku:lets play a game

sesshomaru: no lets eat popcorn

inuyasha: no. you guys are both wrong, we'll eat ramen first.

kagome: why don't we watch a movie?

sango: yeah let's watch a movie

kala:i got it! let's take a vote. who votes for games

miroku:*raises hand*

kala:alright 1 vote for games. who votes for pop corn?

sesshomaru:*raises hand*

kala:1 vote for popcorn. who votes for ramen?

inuyasha:*raises hand*

kala: okay this is becoming pointless. who votes for a movie?

kagome:*raises hand*

sango:*raises hand*

kala: so its official, were gonna watch a movie.

kagome and sango: yay!!

kala:alright. i guess we'll watch the movie next chapter.

miroku: why not now?

kala: cause if we did, this chapter would be waaay too long.

kagome: i guess that's a good explanation.

kala: so it's agreed. next chapter, we'll watch a movie

everyone:agreed


	3. Chapter 3: watching a movie

kala:now are you ready for an awesome sleepover!

inuyasha:still no

kala:forget you

disclaimer:as usual, i don't own inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kala: alright guys, ready to watch a movie!

kagome: yeah!! btw which movie are we gonna see?

kala:hmm... i guess were gonna see a horror movie, after all it is halloween isn't it?

kagome:actually it isn't

kala:*gasp* it isn't

kagome:nope and didn't you go trick or treating?

kala: yeah so

kagome: forget i asked.

kala:alright then, so were gonna watch a scary movie and i know the perfect one.

inuyasha:you do?

kala: duh. we'll see the the most scariest movie: quarantine

miroku: wait. didn't you say that it was the stupidest movie you've seen

kala: nooooooooo..

miroku:yes you did, you said that it was a complete waste of time

kala: only until i saw it at the end, then it was scary

miroku: suuure..

sesshomaru: so when are we eating popcorn?

kala: while were watching the movie

sango: so lets watch it already!

kala:fine. everybody get by the tv while i go make the pop corn okay

everyone:*sits by the tv*

inuyasha: so how do you think this movie's gonna be?

miroku: judging by kala's enthusiasm, it might be good

sesshomaru: but knowing a person like her, we can't really be that sure.

kala: I heard that!!

sesshomaru: if only i cared...

kala:*walks in* even though i was so rudely insulted *glares at sesshomaru* we have just about everything we need for the sleepover

inuyasha:finally!

kala:*turns on tv* prepare to have the living daylights scared out of you!

30 minutes later...

sango: wow this is so boring!

miroku:and you said this was gonna be scary

kala:trust me, it takes a looong time for it to get scary

20 minutes later...

inuyasha: *hugging kagome* oh my gosh did you see that

kagome:*hugging inuyasha* yeah that little girl bit her mom!

sesshomaru: wow that man just killed the little girl

miroku:poor little girl

sango: *sniff* she was so cute

kala: told you it gets better

15 minutes later...

everyone except kala: *focused on the movie*

kala: *scary voice*inuyasha....inuyasha....inuyasha...

inuyasha: stop that!! it's not funny

10 minutes later....

kala:soooo... how was the movie?

inuyasha: it was awesome

miroku: agreed, it was actually pretty scary

kagome:yeah, especially with the little girl

sesshomaru: true it was kind creepy and the popcorn was as good as you said it was

sango: and the ending was the best!

kala:great cause next chapter, were gonna play games!

kagome: what kind?

kala: still thinking but i know its gonna be fun!


	4. Chapter 4: time to play games

kala: okay now are you ready for the most awesome sleepover ever!

inuyasha: still no

kala: drop dead

Disclaimer: i still don't own inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kala: alright guys! it's time to play games!

everyone: yay!

kala: and guess what the the first game is

inuyasha: what?

kala: it's get back sessh- i mean truth or dare!!

miroku: how do you play that?

kala: you ask someone if they pick truth or dare, if they pick truth then you have to ask them something and they have to answer it and if they pick dare, then they have to do whatever you tell them too.

sango: sounds like fun

kala: *evil voice* oh it will be sango. it will be. MWAHAHAHA!!

everyone: *sweatdrops*

kala: alright ready to play

kagome: uh huh

kala: okay everybody sit in a circle on the floor.

everyone: * sits in a circle*

kala: since im the author and host i guess i go first. sesshomaru truth or dare (mwahaha!!)

sesshomaru: alright dare

kala: okay i dare u too..... go outside in a dress saying that your name is fluffy while doing the macarena.

everyone especially sesshy: *gasp* how evil

sesshomaru: but i don't have a dress

kala: *randomly pulls out dresses* pink or purple?

sesshomaru: alright fine. just don't take any pictures okay

kala: of course not. im not that evil

sesshomaru: alright fine *goes to the bathroom to change*

miroku: your taking pictures aren't you

kala: hell yeah


	5. Chapter 5: sesshy's getting back

kala: im not gonna ask this time

inuyasha: but im finally ready to have an awesome sleepover

kala: what!! it took 4 chapters just for you to be ready

inuyasha: well it finally got intersting

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kala: *still laughing* omg it hurts it hurts haha!!

kagome: *rolling on the floor* hahahaha!!

inuyasha: *laughing his head off* I'm never gonna let him live this down!

miroku:*laughing* i feel so sorry for him

sango: *also laughing* poor boy

kala:shhh! he's coming

sesshomaru: *walks in* that was officially the most horrible thing i ever had to do in my entire life

kala: I know. that's why i love this game

sesshomaru: oh don't worry kala, im gonna love this game too.

kala: course you are alright who's next?

sesshomaru: that would be me (time for revenge!) but since im so kind, inuyasha take my turn

inuyasha: alright I guess. miroku, truth or dare?

miroku: truth

inuyasha: okay is it true that the only reason you ask girls to bare your child is because your trying to hide the fact that your gay?

miroku: Hell no!!! not in a million years!

inuyasha: phew, just checking. alright who's next?

kagome: I guess I am. sango truth or dare

sango: dare.

kagome: okay I dare you to kiss miroku

sango: alright I guess. *kisses miroku*

miroku: *blushes*

sango: *blushes*

kala: aww. well I guess that's everybody, time to wrap up the chap-

sesshomaru: wait! it's still my turn

kala: alright fine make it quick

sesshomaru: alright, kala truth or dare?

kala: truth ha! like I was gonna pick dare!

sesshomaru: oh your gonna wish you picked dare because my my question is, did you really take pictures of me in that pink dress?

everyone except sessh: *gasp*

kala: well I um... i guessed i um... i didn't really... well can we just wait till next chapter so i can answer that question?

sesshomaru: sure, as long as you hurry up and update


	6. Chapter 6: i had to give him it

inuyasha and kala: ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR THE MOST AWESOME SLEEPOVER EVER!!!

inuyasha and kala: WE DON'T CARE!!!

Discaimer: i don't own inuyasha or any of the characters. shoot, i don't even own the dvds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sesshomaru: I'm waiting

kala: um.. can i pick dare instead?

sesshomaru: nope. the rules are no take backs

kala: well who made up that stupid rule?

inuyasha: you did

kala: thanks inuyasha, your the best

sesshomaru: well....

kala: *sigh* fine. i took pictures of you while you were dancing.

sesshomaru: give me the pictures

kala: but I-

sesshomaru: now

kala: you don't-

sesshomaru: give them

kala: your not-

sesshomaru: yes i am

kala: this is-

sesshomaru: NOW

kala: ugh.. fine *gives sesshomaru pictures*

sesshomaru: good now finish your games so we can leave

kagome: sesshomaru, that's not nice

miroku: agreed. she is the author anyway

sango: and she could make us do way worse stuff

inuyasha: remember the last one?

sesshomaru: *shudders* who doesn't. fine, ill stay at this kid's sleepover

kala: hey im not a kid!

sesshomaru: i don't fight with little kids. anyways what do we do now?

kala: i got it we'll-

sesshomaru: were not going to play hide and seek

kala: *mumbles* fine. by next chapter ill think of something okay.

kagome: fine

sesshomaru: just hurry up im getting bored

kala: anyways.... REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7: pizza time!

kala: do you think their ready inuyasha?

inuyasha: yes i think they are

Discaimer: i don't own inuyasha but i do own the fanfics

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kala: so are you guys hungry?

sesshomaru: duh, the only thing we ate so far was some popcorn.

kala: hey i was really busy okay?

sesshomaru: sure you were.

kala: fine I'll order pizza okay?

kagome: yay!! i love pizza

kala: so you guys are all okay with cheese?

everyone: *nods*

kala: okay then Ill order. *picks up phone* hello may i have.. hmm let me see there's six people and if i get 2 then there'll be enough but if i get three...ugh this is hard to decide. okay ill get 2 large pizzas

inuyasha: ooh and i want some ramen to go with that

kala: and can i also have some ramen too? okay thanks bye. *hangs up*

miroku: so whens it gonna come?

kala: like in the next 15 minutes

sango: so what do we do until then?

kala: yeah... well this is why it took me so long to update. I can't think of anything

sesshomaru: what!! this is a sleepover how could there be nothing to do?

kala: i don't know this is why i couldn't update for a while

inuyasha: there has to be something we could do?

kala: hmm.... sesshomaru....

sesshomaru: no I'm not playing hide and seek.

kala: please

sesshomaru: not this again

kala: please sesshomaru? pleeaase? pretty please with chocolate on top?

sesshomaru: *sigh* fine. just get it over with.

inuyasha: so who's it?

kala: SESSHOMARU!!!

sesshomaru: ha. you must be mistaking me for a different sesshomaru

kala: nope. your the only sesshomaru i know

sesshomaru: your still young you can find more sesshomaru's

kala: but there's only one i know in inuyasha

sesshomaru: that's why we have a wikipedia.

miroku: can we just start the game already?

sango: yeah this is getting kind of boring with just the two of you arguing

kala: okay. so sesshomaru's it and has to count to 30

sesshomaru: fine whatever

kala: good so start now ^_^

sesshomaru: *sigh* 1,2,3..

kala: c'mon guys lets go!

everyone but sesshomaru: *hides*

5 mins later..

kala: god this is a good hiding place

inuyasha: shh.. he'll hear us

10 mins later..

miroku: does it take this long to count to 30?

kala: i bet he's just taking his time.

20 mins later..

sango: still taking his time?

kala: we must be in good hiding places

miroku: suure..

30 mins later:

kagome: still not here

kala: he'll come eventually

I lost count...

kala: THAT'S IT!! WHERE IS HE!!

Some where in a far away place:

sesshomaru: i tell you itachi, fangirls these days

itachi: tell me about it. first they watch the show then all of a sudden they want to make fanfictions of you

sesshomaru: it's bad enough their making you play hide and seek.

Back to kala's house:

kala: why that no good son of a-

miroku: no need for unnecessary violence

kala: fine. im just mad and feel like killing him

inuyasha: finally!! i thought i was the only one.

Door bell rings

kala: wait i think that's the pizza!!

kagome and sango: yay!!

inuyasha: did they also bring ramen?

kala: wait... yeah they got the ramen

inuyasha: awesome!

kala: *brings pizza and ramen* alright ready to eat?

everyone: yeah!!

kala: sweet!!


End file.
